119550-can-we-have-a-santa-hat-for-christmas-cheer
Content ---- ---- Ahh, the grinch that stole christmas, from Nexus :) | |} ---- No more like the anti-theist who hates the exploitation of people with consumerist culture in a society that doesn't care to restrain itself. And Santa? More like Parents work their ass off to buy their kids presents and gifts, and some fake fatboy takes the credit. Result, exploited parents, and spoiled children who don't have any respect for the people who feed them. Screw that. | |} ---- ---- I got plenty of presents as a kid. One year my Papa gave me an MP3 player and a Stereo. Another year a Gameboy Advanced+Pokemon Sapphire... No my papa was US Military, I was not an underprivileged kid. Didn't stop me from realizing how stupidly exploitative of a holiday it is. | |} ---- ---- ---- Umm How about a Santa hat with a star of david on it for a logo :D ? I would wear it! I don't care about religion, I Just like the joy of the season :) | |} ---- Because nothing says joy better than violence at the local walmart, over an xbox. Funny thing about religions and christmas rather the december the 25th mythos. All started with my ancestors in Egypt thousands of years before monotheism with a Goddess named Isis giving birth to a falcon headed man named Horus, the sun god of men. Christmas isn't even a christian thing, it's not even a monotheistic thing, it's a polytheistic diety's birthday. | |} ---- Joy of the season is nice, but it doesn't have to manifest itself physically. Find some robes and dye them red/white/green. | |} ---- ---- ---- YES! This would be fantastic :D Hey if you don't want to wear a festive hat, it is pretty simple. Don't wear it. But I think its a lovely idea for those who want to enjoy the season in game as well. A lot of people love the holiday events. I completely agree with the OP :) | |} ---- ---- Because everyone who enjoys the holiday season participates in that... *facepalm* | |} ---- Funny how a while back I had a light armor headpiece that had a Star of David on it. With drop 3 the star disappeared and I salvaged it. | |} ---- too late they have shades eve and a winter celebration planned for next year. I want a hat, don't let this grouch steal them from us. I'm even hosting a Christmas event in the next few weeks..and there will be gift giving :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Considering what we know of the planned holiday event (Protostar consumer driven), you're gonna be real unhappy next year when we get it. | |} ---- What a horribly immersion breaking thing to bring into a game. A whole god damned planet millions of light years away from any Earthly contact within a specific time frame of a few centuries, and yet you bring in a nearly blatently associated Westerner's holiday associated mostly with a Christian influence. Unfortunately Christmas in it's current form is associated with Christian influence... Yeah let's bring an specifically Earthly thing into a specifically not earth associated game. | |} ---- *Pagan- not Christian. And tough. You're not playing for me- are you? | |} ---- ---- I also wasn't aware that the western themes and motifs that are present throughout the game aren't specifically Earthly. While we're on the subject, isn't everyone in the game who comes from the planet Cassus (both Cassians and Exiles) human? Humans, last I checked, were Earthlings. Why didn't those other points just break the immersion irreparably for you, if your big problem really is that it sticks clearly Earth-derived things into a non-Earthly setting? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- 1. Non specific cultural influences and demographics feature an example of representation of Diversity. 2. Humans while obviously only an earthly evolutionary result, these said creatures design games for an immersion based on ourselves as a species, which is why so many fantasy world characters are hominids or variation of human forms. What the point of the matter is, WildStar is a lot like Lord of the Rings in the sense that it's a relatable alternate earth setup placed in a distant galaxy. Now imagine how awkward it'd be to see Santa, and Jesus Christ, within the Lord of the Rings movies, Kinda out of place and broken for it's introduction into a world in which it doesn't obviously belong. That's the whole point in the first place. The idea of a human experience in a fantasy fiction world is relatable but the inclusion of a very specific consumerist exploitation holiday is the apitomy of breaking the tone of a lore basis and game. Instead why not invent or adhere to an expectation of Lore based holidays, like what exactly do Mordesh celebrate? Surely Cassians have some sort of day of remembrance or an Aurin Celebration day of Nature. Just think about how odd it'd be to be watching Lord of the Rings, and you see the Elves of the Wooland Realm celebrating Hanukkah or something like that. This isn't my distain for Christmas either, I said the same thing for the Halloween event. I love Halloween, probably the only holiday I actually get happy about coming about and the whole spiders, ghosts and creepycrawlies. Pretty awesome thing imo, but I was very glad to see that even my favorite holiday didn't make it into WildStar. Modern motivation=/=historical motivations of the past. Christians hijacked the influence of Christmas. The current modernized motivation of Christmas is Christian influence and Consumerist culture. Context is important to pay attention to. | |} ---- ---- I wish to introduce you to the Vigilant Church. It's a fine organization wearing a blanket with the words "we are a christian church no really!" written on the edges (Hello, apocryphal Jesus and Virgin Mary I MEAN DOMINUS AND SWORDMAIDEN TORIA) and they are wearing a fine jacket made of "We are really the Roman pantheon but don't tell anyone" (Hello, most important deity Mars I MEAN AZRION). It's a very obvious and specific cultural influence of the real world into the Wildstar world, that's what I'm saying. If that didn't shatter your immersion or whatever, I'm sure a properly explained hat wouldn't do so either. | |} ---- Dominusmas for the Dominon version of the Winter holiday confirmed. | |} ---- Or even a Protostar-invented attempt to induce a frenzy of mass consumerism that happens to occur around the Winter Solstice? That seems like it would adhere perfectly to the entire concept of Protostar! Problem solved! | |} ---- ---- While this is a perfectly legitimate idea to completely and coincidentally occur during out "Christmas season," I have to ask one more question How the hell do we even know if Nexus even has a winter season or seasons at all? As far as I can tell Snow and Ice conditions happen within lattitudinal bands on Nexus, laying within Whitevale and Northern wastes/algorock?. Galeras seems to be in a perpetual state of late summer, Blight haven and Grimvault being in a mid summer despite its Strain infection. Malgrave is a Desert. | |} ---- ---- It has nothing to do with religion, it has everything to do with the commercial exploitative behavior and consumerist culture. I wouldn't celebrate a holiday that was based on my ancestors fables of Horus being born on december the 25th, if it was assocaited with the exploitation of those involved in consumer culture. I'm sure I've stated this multiple times. | |} ---- ---- Who cares? It's not like people living in the tropical latitudes of Earth notice or care about seasons, but they still celebrate Christmas. We're talking about tradition, and dealing with a fictional planet whose sentient population is approximately 90% transplanted from other cultures/planets. They're all going to celebrate when and how and why they choose, kind of like we do in pluralistic countries like the United States. For all your railing about Christian influence, you ignore a fundamental fact: a significant portion of the population of the free world doesn't give a crap about the Christian tradition, yet they have celebrations AT THE SAME TIME OF YEAR. Let people make their own holiday for their own reasons and stop complaining about what other people do or want when the doing or asking doesn't harm you in any way whatsoever. For what it's worth that day is my birthday. I've got my own reasons to celebrate and count my blessings. Christian ethos don't enter into it (other than I like a good rendition of O Holy Night as much as the next guy). | |} ---- Because in this vast sea of information where everyone is treated as equal faceless and has an equal say in everything I'm not allowed to have my opinion because it's against the grain of others and those whom disagree must go so far as to misrepresent my opinion, include personal attacks and interest as to count my opinion as invalid. You and everyone else could have just ignore my post and got along with your lives, rather than getting in an uproar and me having to correct the misrepresentations of what my opinion was. Instead people made an attempt to illegitimize and misrepresent my opinion, so what did you expect for me to stand back or instead return the favor and clarify for those whom were overreacting to my equally valid and unoffensive opinion. | |} ---- It's. A. Hat. Go ahead and rain on someone who wants Carbine to add in a functioning shopping mall to simulate Christmas shopping, just don't beat someone who wants a neat little festive hat with your ideals. You could have ignored everyone criticizing your post(s) easier than we could have ignored your out of place Christmas hate posts. Was your post about your hatred for the monetary based holiday known as Christmas REALLY "valid" in a thread about a neat little festive hat? THINK ABOUT IT. It's like posting about your house burning down in an unfortunate kitchen accident in a thread about making toast. | |} ---- This is exactly what I was refering to. My opinion isn't out of place, its pertinent to the subject and request reguardless if it agrees or not with the topic's request. This statement pretty much concludes that my opinion is lesser than others because it disagrees with your opinion. | |} ---- "You want a festive little santa hat? OH HELL NO, I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE ABOUT MY HATRED FOR THE MOST EVIL OF CONSUMER HOLIDAYS... CHRISTMAS" I can TOTALLY see your point. | |} ---- ---- Erm you dont like christmans because of it modern day consumerist culture. Sorry to burst your bubble, but Halloween is the definition of this and you like it - double standards much | |} ---- That's because your opinion is crap, noone cares what you have to say and would rather you shut the hell up instead of running around in every thread shouting ME ME LISTEN TO ME ME MEMEMEME LISTEN TO ME I'M IMPORTANT! You don't like christmas, fair enough.You could have summarised that in ONE POST instead of completely ruining this thread. Just like every other thread where you have to flaunt your opinion about and validate yourself if someone disagrees. There are times and places to go off on tangents on how you disagree, take the social signals that you're upsetting people and STOP and perhaps make a new thread about it instead of ruining someone else's. Ok? Ok. On topic, I like this idea. I would love a little santa hat or a jingly bell or SOMETHING to put on my chua's head :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually, that is an urban legend. See Snopes: http://www.snopes.com/holidays/christmas/santa/cocacola.asp (Snopes is a site that digs up the truth behind urban legends and myths.) | |} ---- Huh, learn something new every day | |} ---- Well, seeing as none of the playable races actually come from Nexus, I don't see how the lack of seasons on Nexus is even slightly relevant. Holidays transplant very effectively as civilizations spread. But I'm delighted to hear that you now agree that a Protostar-based frenzy of consumerism is a perfectly legitimate idea and no longer breaks your game immersion. So may I infer from your acceptance of the idea that you no longer object to a holiday hat associated with Protostar's Wintercheer Hypermegasalesiday? I thought it had to do with game-breaking immersion. Make up your mind, won't you? If what you object to is consumerist culture, then I regret to inform you that you've missed the point of all things Protostar. Protostar is clearly a satirical part of the story that illustrates the horrible, horrible place you end up if you make your life center around the bottom line and try to force consumerism down the throats of everyone around you. I would think you'd want to see MORE of that satire pointing out how shallow and meaningless that kind of living is, not less of it. | |} ---- Your opinion is valid. Your bitter and hostile defense of it not so much. | |} ---- ---- Multifaceted point. 1. I dislike the holiday itself because of the exploitive nature behind it. (This explains why i don't like the holiday) 2. I don't think it should be in game because it's immersion breaking. (This is explains why I think it shouldn't be in game) Actually no because I don't celebrate Halloween either. I just like the concept of it but you're right, it's a whored out consumerist holiday like most of them. It's just that christmas is taken to the extreme. | |} ---- Well then, it's a good thing that Christmas and Halloween aren't in the game, seeing as you would find them exploitative and immersion breaking if they were. What is in the game are holidays that are part of the game's universe--Shade's Eve, and a Protostar manufactured holiday that explicitly makes fun of the same exploitative consumerism of holidays that you find so disagreeable. The fact that they resemble and coincide with real life holidays is not a coincidence, but then again neither is the fact that this game features humans and western motifs throughout it. Since you've now repeatedly said that you're just fine with things that resemble and coincide with real life in the game and that you're just fine with holidays that are compatible with the lore of the game, I'll admit that I'm a bit puzzled at what exactly your complaint is. Would it have made this thread all better for you if it have been titled "I want a Protostar Stocking Cap with Upgraded FluffyPuffy Snowball at the tip to celebrate the spirit of the Wintercheer MegaSalesathon"? Because I think we all understand perfectly well that the game's developers are never going to actually put in something called a "Santa Hat" or explicitly celebrate Christmas within the game's context. What they'll do is put in something similar enough to have all of the recognizable secular elements, tweaked to fit within the lore, to make a compatible holiday that emulates the real-world one without actually being the real-world one. Having to say "I'd like a WS-compatible version of whatever comes closest to a Santa cap" seems a little cumbersome to type out just for the sake of acknowledging the emulation outside of the game's boundaries, don't you think? | |} ---- ---- ---- ----